


Be Careful What You Wish For

by PaddySnuffles



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Making a Decision, Not A Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/pseuds/PaddySnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short introspect into the Doctor's thoughts during a certain part of The End of Time double episode... Spoilers, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER ALERT!: Major spoilers for "The End of Time" double episode!**

Be careful what you wish for.

It was an old human saying the Doctor had always found particularly amusing. After all, no amount of pining and whining will deter Time from its course so no matter how hard you wish it really won't make a lick of diference. You have to go out and do something about it.

Which, in this case, he supposed was the very core of the problem.

The Council had done just that. Something to stop the demise of their planet. But at what cost? If Galilfrey returned it would destroy Earth, and every single living creature in it. Six billion humans, let alone all the other species they shared the planet with.

As much as he'd missed Galiffrey sacrificing millions of species for one other was not the answer.

This wasn't the Galiffrey he missed – this was a cold withered shell of what his species had once been, a mottled vicious caricature of one of the most advanced (albeit somewhat boring) species in the universe. A people dedicated to understanding life, not bringing death and suffering.

This wasn't the Time Lord civilisation. It was what his people had always feared they would become. A nightmarish species taking what it wanted without caring who or what got in its way, believing it could do whatever just because they could. These Time Lords were no better then Daleks. What right did they have to decide their species was better than any of the others it had wreaked havok on to get to this point? How many wars had been waged over the missing planets, over a new home for the displaced?

This was good in away, he supposed. It made the choice easier. Or rather, removed the choice from his hands. This was not his people. This was another species bent on trampling its way through without thought for the consequences.

There was only one thing left to do.

The Doctor had to make everything better again.


End file.
